


Recording

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Found this on my wattpad, read through it, and 'thought not bad', so here it is





	Recording

It felt like any other day. Except now Scarecrow stood across the length of the room watching him. The Riddler swallowed, head tilted upward in apprehension. "Crane." He said crisply, stern but with a hint of fear behind it, slipping through his grasp. "Edward..." Smooth. Like a damn psyciatrist at Arkham. It felt wrong in Edward's mind, that Crane was actually trying to convince him of something. God was it working.

"I thought it was best we meet alone Edward." Ed swore that if that THING had lips it would be holding back a smile. Or maybe proudly showing it. Either way it was terrifying with the ex-professor. The aura in the room had shifted drastically and he'd be surprise if you told him that the sudden cold sweat running down his neck was from the weather outside.

"I know what you're doing Crane," Of course he knew what Crane was doing. he wasn't stupid. Crane knew that too, he also knew Edward would make a rather stupid mistake subconciously. "talking to me away from Cobblepot and the others. You're appealing to my ego." Ed could almost hear the laugh from the doctor, quiet and light, but still prominent. "Is it working?"

"HA!" Still he swallowed, his confidence was fake, Crane had taken a few steps towards him, probably knowing Edward was slipping up. His stupid mistake. "I dont HAVE an ego, Crane." Crane was closer now, like an actual conversation. But maybe because he was too close that Ed had to jump onto the wooden desk, his comfort cut short by the burlap man. "I'm far too brilliant. Especially for the likes of you." Maybe a flicker in the cheeks, stretching missing muscles for a smile. "Of course, Edward."

He swallowed again. Why was he intimadated by this? Fear of being gased. Maybe stabbed by the concentrated liquid, far more powerful than the normal psychotic drug he'd make. Or maybe it was his face, he'd replace the skin of his face with a potato sack. One of an actual scarecrow. Why the need for resembelance? Then again, how'd any of them get their names without some kind of thing to signafy them.

"but nonetheless, we have a mutual foe." Talking about the Batman only made him feel anger, and it stroked the fire for his confidence. "A foe I could vanquish with but one of my cerebral lobes intact! Yet here you are, proposing an alliance that would let you bask in my luminescent glory" Crane almost laughed again, but it turned serious. All part of the plan.

"But what if you failed, Edward?" Ed had to stop gloating, a small step backwards for himself. It always was on his mind. He'd always failed against the Dark Knight, not that he would accept it. "What if, by some underhand means, of course, the Batman were to humiliate you again."

"Absurd!" Crane took a tiny step backwards, surprised by the sudden outburst as Edward had jumped from his post to put a finger against Crane's chest. Crane knew that Edward would deny it. He grabbed the hand with his own, looking eyes with Ed, pushing him back towards the desk. "I know, Edward,it's a frightening thought." Edward took his hand back, sudden fear and uncomfortablity rising in him. Crane was maybe too close now that he'd thought about. Maybe he was planning on seducing him too. He lightly press Scarecrow away, sitting back on his little throne.

"How many failures can even your enviable reputation withstand?" Riddler kept quiet for once in his life, as Crane was still at an arms length, but he'd press closer, almost entrancing him. That damn psyciatrist voice. "But if the Bat were distracted, tugged in too many directions by too many threats, why, then you would be assured of the upper hand." In the back of his mind, he knew that even what Crane was saying, Batman would no doubt win. But still it was worth a fight.

Apprehension still held him captive, and his head was once again tilted to show that. "I have..." Crane smiled knowing the man was agreeing, dispite being wary. Crane could see it in his eyes. "I- I- don't know how to respond to your ridiculous insinuations. So all I will say is this." Crane knew that he would do it anyways. "Tell me which day you plan to attack Gotham, and maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky, I will coincidentally put my entirely separate and superior masterplan into effect." He swallowed as he knew Crane was smiling.

"How kind, Edward. I will keep my fingers crossed."

 

 


End file.
